Danger Ahead
by DixieMame
Summary: 56 of the 100 Challenge. Crossover of Ducktales and Darkwing Duck. How do you impress the dad of the girl you want to date? Imitation!


_Another one requested by a friend! Plus we both support this pairing like mad crazy Another part of the 100 challenge done!_

_Characters belong to Darkwing Duck, Ducktales, and Disney. Enjoy!_

* * *

The alarm continued to ring, harsh and loud inside the small grocery store. However, this didn't deter the robber, pointing his gun into the face of the terrified cashier. "Put all the money in the bag!"He snapped, tossing a brown sack towards the whelp. "I said NOW!" 

"J-Just don't shoot!" The younger one pleaded, quickly opening the register and dumping all the cash inside. He trembled, sweat beading down his pimpled face...where was that great hero when you actually needed him?!

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, EVIL-DOER!"

Attacker and victim paused in what they were doing. One's expression turned to fear, while the other with relief, when they looked towards the voice. "Oh thank heavens, it's Darkwing Duck!" The worker cried in joy, as the hero stepped in, with cape flowing...

...Green?

"Try again, good...uh...good citizen!" The newcomer stammered. He cleared his throat, and attempted to stand his ground. It was a duck, clearly, in a green and orange basketball uniform. His 'cape' was in fact an old, ratty beach towel, and his face was hidden by a white hockey mask. He barely looked like he was eighteen. "Actually, it is I, the Green Lantern!"

The robbber crossed his arms, unimpressed. "That name is taken, genius. Don't you read comics?"

"..." The hero scratched the back of his head. "...Uh...how about...PK, the avenger!"

"Also taken."

"Mister Incredible?"

"Taken."

"...Superman?"

"Are you even TRYING, kid?" The criminal snapped, and then pointed his gun at him. "I don't have time for this crap! Get out or get shot!"

The unnamed one yelped, backing up a little. "Holy...is that a REAL gun?"

"Yes, it's a REAL gun, you idiot!" He growled, losing his patience. "And it's about to fill you with REAL bullets if you don't get out of here!"

The boy swallowed, uneasy, but pulled out something from behind him. "Afraid not, villain! Take...THIS!" With a valiant toss, he threw a large basketball right at the foe!

The crook quickly shot at it, and it fell to the ground, deflated and taking on the appearance of an orange peel. The basketball star poked the remains with his foot, momentarily stunned. "...That worked a lot better in my head."

The crook rolled his eyes, losing his last nerve. "That's it!" He then aimed his weapon right at the boy, who much like the cashier, yelped in a school girl sort of cry and went down to his knees. Before any further humiliation could be made, however, something seemed to POP from the ceiling! All three looked up, as heavy blue smoke began to filter in the room. Shortly thereafter, a voice boomed seeming to appear out of nowhere!

**"I am the terror that flaps in the night!"**

"Ah, crap." The outlaw groaned, hanging his head in despair.

**"I am the Yoko Ono that seperates your Beetles!"**

"Well it's about time!" The boy at the register said, with great remission.

**"I! Am..._DARKWING DUCK_!"** A shadow appeared right before the assailant, giving him a swift kick to the back of his head. The robber yelled out in pain, falling to the ground. He struggled for his gun, but when he turned around, his face met with a purple and black sort of gun. "Suck gas!" He growled, before pulling the trigger. Now it was yellow smoke that blasted out, causing the unlawful man to howl and claw wildly, until his face slumped over, in heavy sleep.

"Oh, THANK YOU MISTER DARKWING!" The weak cashier nearly shrieked in delight, grabbing a fistful of the hero's cape and gazing at him in admiration.

Uneasily, the masked mallard pushed his hand away. "No need to thank me, it's all in a day's work. Now, go outside, I'm sure the police will be here soon, and they'll want details!"

"Yes sir!"He saluted, and happily ran out of the store, nearly trampling over the green train wreck.

Speaking of that, Darkwing narrowed his eyes at the younger one, who nervously lifted his ski mask upward, revealing his face. "...Hey Mr. Mallard." He mumbled.

"DARKWING!"He spat at once, wagging a finger. "Sheesh, do secret identities mean nothing anymore?"

"Sorry!"He quickly stood up, nearly tripping over himself. "...Uh...thanks for saving my butt there."

"Your butt shouldn't have had to be saved." He crossed his arms. "Louis Duck, what in the world did you think you were doing?"

He winced at the use of his real name, and nervously wrung the towel-cape in his hands. "...Being a superhero?"

"With a basketball and a hockey mask?"

"It was my first time!"

"And if I hadn't come in, it would have been your last." The adult sighed, walking over the snoozing crook."All right Louie. I know you and your brothers have common sense...even if you choose not to show it all the time...so what in all of St. Canard made you decide to just suddenly start superheroing? What would make you do something so utterly stupid?!"

Louie hesitated in responding, with good reason."...You?"

"..." Darkwing's shoulders slumped, with that kick to his pride, courtesy of himself, really. "...Right." He sighed, and came to Louie's side, patting his shoulder. "Listen, I know I'm possible the greatest hero to have ever graced this planet - " If he noticed the boy's stare at this, he didn't show it. " - But you can't go around trying to imitate me. I'm flattered, really, but - "

"Actually, Mr. Mal - Er, Darkwing?" He interrupted, shrugging the hand off. "..I just meant that...it's because of you...being Gosalyn's dad."

The violet one blinked at that, appearing confused. "Gosalyn? What does she have to do with..." His eyes suddenly began to widen with realization. "..No. Oh, no."

"Oh come on!" Louie begged, clasping his hands together. "I really, really like her! Every time I try to ask her out, you interupt and shoot me down - "

"With good reason! She's hardly old enough to date!"

"She's sixteen! Kids younger than her start dating!"

"Well isn't that reassuring? The answer is still no!" He then poked Louie right on the bill. "And did you really think this whole stunt would make me agree?"

"I..." He grasped for answers. "I just figured, if I could impress you by doing what you'd do best, you'd gimmie a chance!"

"And you really did a stellar job of that tonight, huh?"

Louie groaned, running a hand down his face. "Please, Darkwing! Don't make me beg here!"

"As pleasing as that'd be, it's still no." He looked away, stubborn as a mule.

Growing frustrated, Louie walked around him, trying to see his face. "Shouldn't this say something?"

"That you couldn't take two seconds to think of a real costume, and instead just grabbed the first thing you saw in your closet?"

He let him have that one. "I MEAN, that I risked my life trying to prove myself for her?"

"That's just it!" Darkwing suddenly snapped, sounding bitter. "This job isn't just something you can take up to impress someone! You could have really gotten killed, and if you keep these antics up, there's going to be a time when I can't save your tail feathers, and you'll be pushing daises! How do you think that'd make Gos feel?"

Louie opened his beak to speak, but nothing would come. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think. "...I...didn't think of that..."

"Done deal." Triumphant, he headed for the automatic sliding open doors, with a bit of pride to his step...until his cape was yanked back quite roughly. He gave a startled choke, and looked behind him to see a determined face of youth.

"But I'm not giving up." He said suddenly and quickly, wanting to let it all out. "No matter how many times I screw up, or nearly see the bright light at the end of the tunnel, I'm going to keep trying until you let me date her!"

The hero's beak twisted into a frown, staring at the teenager. "...You really like her, huh."

Louie's cheeks turned a cotton candy shade of pink, but he swallowed and nodded. "...She's...She's really cool. She's funny, and she's smart, and she's pretty, and she thrashes me in just about every single sport I do. I can't stop thinking about her. She's so much different than all those girly girls I see at school...and she's proud of that.She doesn't care what anyone thinks, and she has this whole...it's just hard to describe." he took a deep breath, gaining courage. "But she's just so amazing! She's my dream girl!"

"..." With a sigh, he grabbed his cape back, and then walked through the doors. Dejected, Louie slowly followed suit, as police cars began to gather in the parking lot. Darkwing's motorcycle was an eye catcher, but no one dared to bother him as he took his seat. He then glared right at Louie, with burning eyes. "...What now?" He groaned, expecting another insult.

"Get in." He jabbed a thumb to the sidecar.

The green theme blinked. "...What?" Surely he'd misheard.

"I said get in. Or do you want to be late for your date with your dream girl?" He raised a skeptical eyebrow.

His jaw dropped in shock, but he wasted no time in running to the RatCatcher, nearly smacking himself right into it. He jumped right into the sidecar, grinning up at his would be opponent. "Thanks, Darkwing!"

"Don't thank me yet." He slid on his helmet. "You think I'm going to let her take you out like that?" He began gunning the engine, the wheels screeching to life. "First we're going to buy you some decent clothes, and then fix that tangled mess you call feathers, and there's no way you're showing up to her without a bouquet of roses..."

And on and on the list went into the night, as hero and somewhat sidekick drove off, with Darkwing Duck heading into the most dangerous territory a father ever could.

"And there is no way my baby girl is dating a 'Green Lantern!'"

End.


End file.
